


Sleep

by fallenAngel161



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, One Shot, he's a bae, ignoring all kinds of death shhhh, protect him, too precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenAngel161/pseuds/fallenAngel161
Summary: Cassian snores.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cassian so here's a one-shot of you and Cassian and sleeping in the same bed is not all sunshine and rainbows.

You and Cassian Andor had been sleeping in the same room for quite a while now. The bed you shared had plenty  of room for you both even though you often slept close by his side. You were always quick to fall asleep. Cassian, however, took a while longer to fall asleep. He would lay awake for sometimes hours after you had drifted off. He would pull you close and snuggle his face into your shoulder. It was therapeutic for him. Nothing distracted him from the horrors of his memories than the smell of you. You didn’t know this though. You just awoke every morning feeling safe.

Your nightly routine often consisted of the two of your preparing for bed, maybe Cassian would stay up a little later to do paperwork or the two of you would make out for a little while and then to sleep you go. You always fell asleep first.

One night, you had been out working late on a project for Mon Mothma as a rebellion attack was drawing near and planning was being finalized. Tired, you dragged yourself back to the room the two of you shared in the Rebel base. For once, Cassian had finished his work before you and was already in bed. You smile as you see him curled up and asleep.

You hurriedly go through your routine of changing, brushing teeth, and showering. As soon as you’re ready you quickly climb into bed, already feeling the weight of exhaustion pulling you down. You get comfortable and close your eyes.

And then you hear it. The soft snore coming from Cassian every time he exhales. You would think it was cute if it wasn’t so damn annoying. You lay still in bed for a while, but the longer you listen to his snores the louder they become. Rolling over, you reach over to wake him up but then you stop. He had been so busy these past couple weeks, always coming to bed late, always stressed. You sigh and roll back over. You’d feel bad if you woke him now after he was already out.

You try putting a pillow over your ears. You even get him onto his side, which was difficult as he is heavy and stubborn even in his sleep. It works for a while , until he rolls back over and starts snoring again.

Groaning you lay on your back, staring at the ceiling and accepting defeat. As much as you love Cassian, you want nothing more than to push him off the bed.

As you’re considering doing just that, he stops snoring and rolls over. Half asleep he reaches over and pulls you close then rests his head on your shoulder. You smile as he settles against you, his arm heavy around your waist. You reach up and a run your fingers through his hair. It’s a mess and your fingers get trapped in knots but it only makes you grin more. The hard lines on his face are relaxed in his sleep, peaceful. You turn your head slightly and kiss the top of your head. He mumbles something incoherent and knocks your chin with his head in his sleep but you don’t mind.

You rest your chin against his head and reach down to intertwine your fingers with his by your waist. As you lay there, held tightly by him, you begin to fall asleep. Drifting off, you’re surrounded by the warmth of his body and the feeling of being safe as his fingers slightly curl around yours.

Then he starts snoring again.

You don’t get any sleep that night. You don’t mind though because you have never felt so warm in all your life.

**Author's Note:**

> The struggle with people who snore is real. It's very real.
> 
> Anyways, I loved writing Cassian and would love to write some more whether it be a one shot or a full length fic and I love to hear from your guys so comment please!  
> Go Rogue One!


End file.
